This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Successful maintenance and operation of the ACERT complex, multi-system 95GHz instrument requires high accuracy monitoring and evaluation of multiple fast timing signals. Currently, we employ a number of discrete wideband tapoffs to monitor these signals via a wideband (1GHz) digitizing oscilloscope. However, the amplitude calibration and fidelity (equalization) of the observed signals is sub par for our more critical evaluation needs, where accurate waveform reproduction and sub-nanosecond resolution is required. We also have a requirement for fully compatible driver level translation on several of the timing channels (see Subproject 211, 2011 Progress). To address these shortcomings, we have outlined a timing translator/monitor subsystem that provides 50 ohm controlled-impedance level translation on all timing channels from the 3.3 volt Chase Scientific timing system to the spectrometer CMOS 5 volt standard. An included monitoring function will utilize fast current-mode amplifiers to provide full-amplitude high fidelity monitoring of the actual waveforms appearing at the outgoing timing signal ports, greatly facilitating identification of potential or actual system malfunction due to timing waveform aberrations (reflections, driver failure, etc.). The multichannel timing signal level translator and monitor is to be constructed in a single 2U rackmount chassis for permanent installation in the 95GHz spectrometer.